


Sweet Baby, Sugar Daddy

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's Sugar Daddy AU [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum needs a sugar daddy. ASAP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1151412/

“I think I need a sugar daddy.” Kibum mutters while picking on the cracked nail polish. He needs to renew them; they are so ugly now.

Cue the bursting drink and coughing, right after he speaks those words.

“Excuse me? I think I heard that one wrong…”

“You don’t hear it wrong, Choi freaking Minho. I need a sugar daddy. Like right now.”

Minho blinks his wide eyes comically.

“You are kidding.”

“I’m not kidding, you frog.” Kibum hisses to him, before sipping onto his milkshake again.

“Why… Why would you need that… that thing?” Minho stutters, hands flailing and looks so flustered.

Kibum narrows his eyes on him.

“Thing? Sugar daddy is a guy, not a thing.”

Minho looks flustered, “I-I know that! I mean why would you need that kind of... relationship?”

Kibum yawns, “Easy. Because I need money. And pleasure, too.”

Poor Minho, because he chokes on his drink again.

“Kibum, you are the heir of your father’s company. You don’t need money. You are rich.”

“Sure. But my father is a stinky old man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’m locking your accounts and freezing all your cards.” His father has said nonchalantly on one fine morning when Kibum is browsing with his new laptop on what kind of outfit he will bought for the next day’s party._

_“Nice joke, Dad, but it’s not funny.”_

_“I’m not joking, son. You spend so much on trivial things. You should have seen those credit cards bills.”_

_Kibum shuts down the lid of his laptop._

_“Let me have my fun! Why are you being like this?” He groans, throwing his hands in the air._

_The old man sends his son a hard glare._

_“Do not raise your voice on me, young man. You should be able to explain to me on why you bought those shoes with seven kinds of colors when in fact you have a whole room full of shoes.”_

_Kibum takes a deep breath, “That is because they are pretty.”_

_“Still. You don’t need to buy all of them. Tell me on how you are going to wear those seven pairs of shoes.”_

_“Dad, stop controlling my fucking life!”_

_“Watch your mouth. I am your father and you will not talk to me that way. You spend too much money and I’m not going to let this continue. You will have to understand that you can’t get everything you want that easily.”_

_Kibum gulps. His father sure looks kind of scary now._

_“What... what should I d-do?”_

_His father breathes heavily._

_“Find a job and try to survive on your own. I’m not paying for those ridiculous things you buy, Kibum.”_

_“Dad! You can’t be serious!” He whines childishly._

_“You will stay at your flat all on your own. I hope you realize your mistakes and will stop playing around. You are going to inherit this company, Kibum. We can’t have you acting this way.” The old man says with a heavy sigh, sounding so tired and defeated._

_Kibum pouts._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And that’s why I need a sugar daddy. There is a new collection from my favorite designer coming out in a week. I can’t take money more than to pay for foods.”

Minho blinks, before he cackles out loud.

“The son of Kim Energy Co. is penniless?”

Kibum slaps the side of his friend’s head.

“You are a bad friend. You should be helping me in this!” He protests.

The heir of Choi Foods and Agro lifts his hands up.

“Not my problem. This is between you and your dad. And your sugar... whatever it is.”

Kibum throws the crumpled tissues towards him.

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too.”

“Fucker, go fuck yourself.”

Minho laughs once again as he watches Kibum walks away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The display of the website is so pretty and Kibum licks his lips in anticipation as he clicks on the button of _create an account_.

He finds this website a few days ago, which seems promising and he just can’t wait anymore.

This seems interesting and all but he can’t help but to feel a bit anxious.

People in the website won’t recognize him as the son of Kim Energy Co., right?

_Account created. Thank you for joining SweetBabySugarDaddy.com!_

“Alright...” Kibum mutters under his breath as he leans closer towards his laptop display to get a better view.

He can’t be choosing a stinky pervert old man as his sugar daddy. It won’t be exciting.

_Choose one:_

_Sweet Baby_

_Sugar Daddy_

Of course sugar daddy. Kibum is a bottom. And he is in need of money.

Various names and profiles pop into the main display. Kibum chews on his thumb. Who should he choose into his proposal?

There are lots of potential names and faces.

Kang, Lee, Kim, Seo, Yook, Nam, Yoon, Song.

All of those names have the quite decent faces which grab Kibum’s attention.

There is one though, one name that grabs Kibum’s attention the most even without a profile picture on.

Kim.

They are both Kims so maybe they could hit it off better?

What an absurd explanation.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kibum clicks on the linked profile and he is told to enter the first greeting.

_Hi_

The answer is unexpectedly quick though, resulting Kibum to jolt up in surprise.

_Hi there, sweet cheeks._

Fuck, he is so corny.

Kibum chews on his fingers, deciding on whether to reply or not.

_How should I call you, Mr. Kim?_

_Mr. Kim is my father, so call me with my name. Unless you want to do this with my old man._

Eww no way Kibum wants his father.

_Alright. How about you tell me your name? Or at least nickname if you were not comfortable?_

_Straight forward. I like it. Call me Jonghyun._

Jonghyun, Kim.

Kibum internally mewls because he can imagine himself moaning onto that name, while clinging onto a pair of bulky arms of the faceless guy.

_Jonghyun. I like your name._

_Give me yours._

No one will recognize him, right?

_I’m Kibum._

_Bum. Bum as in ass? ;)_

Ow that wink. Kibum cringes internally. This guy seems to be the corny and ridiculous one but people say do not judge a book by its cover.

_Are we going to the topic of my ass already?_

_I don’t mean that. But if you were to give me a special show, I won’t mind, honey._

Kibum breathes through his nose, telling himself to calm down. He can do this.

_I don’t want to seem easy, mind you._

_You are not easy, I know. You are quite sassy, aren’t you?_

_I am. But I can be obedient for you when needed._

Oh damn counter attack time. Kibum can get all corny as well.

_Sweet. Let’s meet up tomorrow. I would like to see your pretty face, kitten._

Kibum feels his face flushes. From the way this guy types his words; he seems to be the pervert one. He shudders at the thought of meeting the wrong person. Should he back out now before he is late?

_Okay. Where do you want to meet up?_

_At the café at the center of the city. At five._

Kibum shudders again. From all places out there, his favorite café?

_Alright. See ya._

_Sweet dreams, kitten._

Meow. Kibum smiles amusedly after he lets out a sound, indirectly mocking the corny guy even though he can’t hear his mock.

He wonders whether his decision of searching for fun and pleasure in the arms of stranger is the right thing to do.

He keeps on thinking about his decision, until he falls asleep with the name of the guy as the last thing echoing in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Outfits, checked. Eyes, checked. Lips, checked. Ass, perfectly checked.”

Kibum makes his way out of his flat with confidence following on his every step as he walks towards the café he makes a promise to meet up with the corny guy.

What if the guy was fifty and all wrinkly?

First, smile.

Second, run away.

Yep, Kibum hums lowly as he keeps repeating the pattern in his brain.

He slips into his favorite spot and patiently waits for the guy. There is an unread text message from Minho asking him whether he is still alive or not because of his penniless case. Fucking frog.

It is at exactly five when the guy arrives.

 

 

 

 

“Kibum?”An unfamiliar voice speaks up from above.

He looks, finding a stranger with round eyes and plump lips, clad in formal business attire and a heavy coat on top of his broad shoulder.

Kibum gulps. Fuck, he is sexy.

“J-Jonghyun, isn’t it?” He stutters. Fuck it, he stutters.

The guy smiles lopsidedly before slipping into the seat across his, looking all charming and handsome. Kibum feels his mouth is watering.

“Did you wait for long?” The guy asks, voice soft yet husky and Kibum can feel those round eyes discreetly running all over him.

“I... I waited for about five minutes only so no worries.”

Kibum hears the guy in front of him hums and his voice vibrates just perfectly.

“So I’m planning on taking you out for a dinner. Are you on it?” He asks.

Of course.

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

They get into the best quality five stars restaurant and Kibum tries his best to hide from one particular waiter because that guy knows he is a regular in here.

“Under the reservation of Kim Jonghyun.”

Kibum soon finds himself being led towards one private dining room, away from people’s eyes and to give them the needed privacy and intimacy.

“Have you eaten here before?” The guy, Jonghyun, asks him with a smile after they settle down and send the waitress away with their orders.

“Yes. Quite often, actually.” Kibum plays with the napkin while answering honestly because why will he lie to him? He has his pride to show that he is capable of paying for food here.

Jonghyun’s eyes twinkle in a bit of excitement and curiosity.

“You do? How come I have never seen you up until now?”

Kibum loses his words. Oh well, he doesn’t have the answer for that.

So he settles with shrugging, resulting in the collar of his shirt to ride down a bit. He misses the hungry look from the other.

“Tell me about yourself.” Jonghyun says.

“Um, I’m twenty two and I don’t like cheap things.”

Jonghyun blinks before he smiles wider, “You are young.”

“How old are you then?” Kibum asks back, propping his chin with the heel of his palm.

“I’m twenty seven.”

Kibum looks surprised.

“You don’t look old!” He exclaims.

Jonghyun snorts at his words. “I’m not old, mind you.”

 

 

 

 

Their orders come and they go straight to eat while exchanging light chats.

“So, you tell me you are basically rich but right now you are penniless because of your father and you are bored when you come across the website?” Jonghyun asks after sipping onto his white wine.

Kibum internally winces. He is saying the truth, with a bit of white lie in the last part.

“Yup. What about you though? What makes you join the website?”Kibum asks while eating the perfectly grilled steak. Damn, this meat is fucking delicious.

Jonghyun laughs softly.

“I have been in the website for a year. My friend recommends me to join because he says that I’m a lonely ugly duck and no one wants to look at my direction.”

“You are not ugly though.” Kibum blurts, only to still when he realizes what he has just said.

The other sends him a surprised look before he smiles cheekily at him, seeming a bit shy from the sudden blurted remark.

“Thank you. But anyway, I have been in the website for a year and no one has ever chatted with me. Unless you, kitten.”

His voice has gone from soft to dangerously low at the end of the sentence, doing weird things to Kibum.

“Um,” Kibum chuckles nervously, empty plates getting knocked by his nervous fingers.

A hand captures them and Kibum freezes, looking up only to meet a dark but alluring look from the other.

“Are you finished? I’m taking you somewhere.” Jonghyun says softly yet stern enough to make Kibum realizes what he means with those words.

All he can do is to nod his head and they go out from the private dining room in less than a minute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere inside of the expensive car is stuffy and heavy, Kibum feels his chest constricts from the overly quick beating of his heart.

He doesn’t know where they are going now but he feels like he knows as well.

The Jonghyun guy is gripping onto the steering wheel with tight fists, the car speeding with a stable pace. The low tune of the radio is accompanying them as they get into a not so comfortable silence, but no one tries to break the mood.

Kibum watches as the car pulls into one high class building, no different from his flat residence.

As soon as the car machine dies down and it’s parked neatly, Jonghyun goes out of the car and Kibum follows him abruptly, feeling too nervous to even think straight.

They ride the elevator in silence. Jonghyun is not saying anything and Kibum does not even dare to stare at his face.

Ding; the elevator’s sound breaks the calm and Jonghyun has a grip on his wrist all of suddenly.

He is pulled towards one door, which he thinks as Jonghyun’s, before the other unlocks the flat of his and Kibum finds himself being shoved inside with a not so gentle move.

“Wha-”

Lips occupied his own and Kibum melts almost instantly when he is trapped against the closed door.

Jonghyun is practically pinning him against the cold wood, mouth hungrily eating his, making Kibum completely surrenders under his dominance.

He doesn’t even resist because as much as this is moving way too quick, Kibum knows deep down he also wants this. He wants Jonghyun to pin him roughly and manhandle him like he owns him. He wants to be treated like he is a submissive bitch in heat.

“Ah,” he lets out a soft voice when Jonghyun leans away from his mouth and goes down to trace his plump lips along his neck, nose dipping into every curve.

“You are so alluring, kitten.”

Kibum tries to stare through his blurred eyes, but unable to do so when rough hands drag alone his slim waist and pulling him away from the door.

“You make me want to ravish you.” He whispers into his ear, sending Kibum into trance and his knees feel like they go all jelly, losing the ability to support himself up.

The stare Jonghyun is giving to him is driving him crazy and Kibum feels his body burns in a scorching hot fire-like. There’s a ragged but steady breathe hitting his ear as Jonghyun whispers to him. Those same hands squeeze his sides painfully seducing and they head deeper into the spacious flat, and Kibum might think that they are heading towards the master bedroom.

There’s another door opening and Kibum’s breathe is stolen when he is pulled into the dark room. He can smell the manly scent all over the room and when hands are gripping onto his chin and jaw, Kibum forgets everything else and focuses on the way Jonghyun’s lips mold against his.

It takes just a soft needy whimper escaping Kibum’s attacked lips before the older guy breaks away and pulls him, just to shove him onto the bed.

Kibum breathes in the scent and sighs contently. He loves his smell, gosh.

Jonghyun crawls over him, shrugging his coat and suit blazer away, leaving the nicely fit dress shirt on. Kibum unconsciously licks his lips.

“You want this, kitten?”

Kibum breathes heavily, before muttering a, “Yes.”

Rough hands push him to lie on his back before those same lips capture his once again, this time so much harsher after getting his consent.

Kibum arches his back as he opens his mouth wide to welcome Jonghyun’s curious tongue and it doesn’t waste any second to slither its way in and savor every corner and every nook. He feels his jacket is being tugged away and there are fingers caressing the sliver of his skin showed from his raised shirt.

“Fucking delicious.” Jonghyun whispers against his lips, then licking the stripe of saliva running down his chin.

Kibum gasps for breathe and he yelps in surprise when his shirt is being pulled over his head, leaving his upper body bare against the soft sheets of the bed. He can feel Jonghyun’s warmth enveloping him, before warm fingers trace along his ribs.

“So soft, my little kitten... I wonder whether you are as soft down there.”

Oh holy fucking sunshine, Kibum trembles at the intensity of his words. Yes, just rip these fabrics of his body.

Jonghyun dips his fingers into the waistband of his skinny jeans, before fingering along the zipper and eliciting a breathy moan from the kitten under him.

A lopsided smile forms on his mouth as he watches this alluring kitten of his writhes on top of his bed in the middle of the darkness of his room.

“Let’s get you out of these pants.” He breathes, then proceeding to undo the button of the jeans and dragging the zipper down.

Kibum mewls as those fingers touch his hardening dick through his boxers. Oh yes.

“More,” he whispers into the air.

Jonghyun chuckles lowly at his request.

“You think so?” He responds cockily and Kibum doesn’t even have the time to ponder over what he means with that question; when warm palms drag his boxers down and flip him around by his hips.

Kibum feels his heart thuds so fast he is scared it will jump out of his throat. He is completely naked and vulnerable, while Jonghyun is still fully clothed and now towering over his back.

A kiss is being pressed onto his shoulder blade, before mapping along his skin up to the back of his neck. Kibum grips onto the bed sheets tightly.

He hears some shifts from Jonghyun and he waits impatiently.

Jonghyun kisses his ear, breathing lowly against it before whispering,

“You think you could handle this?”

 

 

 

 

Kibum mewls as the voice whispers right into his ear and oh God, isn’t his sugar daddy has the best voice ever?

It’s soft yet hoarse at the same time. It’s a complete turn on.

And not to mention that big bulge down there pressing against his ass cheeks?

He can feel the outline of his penis through the dry humps Jonghyun has started against his bare butt. He might not have long legs and tall posture, but he is sure he is big.

Huge. Short people are said to have wide and huge dick.

Dayum. Kibum is one lucky guy.

 

 

 

 

“Yes, yes, please...” He begs, literally begs to be fucked.

Jonghyun hums at his response, clearly satisfied before shifting backwards and away from him.

Kibum almost whines on how the warmth is leaving him but he shuts up immediately when he hears the tell tale of Jonghyun undressing himself.

 

 

 

 

Oh fucking fuck; Kibum moans as soon as he feels Jonghyun pressing him down, bare without any cloth between them.

“I would love to fuck you, kitten.” Jonghyun mutters against his shoulder.

Kibum nods desperately.

“But not today. We have just met.”

Whining, Kibum tries to seduce him by rubbing his ass against the other’s crotch, just trying to rile him up.

Jonghyun makes a groaning sound and he seems to not like the way Kibum moves.

Slap.

Kibum moans when a hit lands onto his butt cheek. Fuck. He loves it.

“Patient. Only good boy gets a reward.”

Nodding, Kibum mewls again when the same palm rubs his reddening ass cheek.

“Now, how should you answer it properly, hm?” Jonghyun licks the vein in his neck.

Kibum trembles.

“Y-Yes, daddy.”

He hears a sharp intake of breathe coming from Jonghyun and he concludes that the older guy seems to like it that he calls him like that.

“Good boy.”

Jonghyun sucks a mark on his neck, pulling a long whimper from Kibum who enjoys being marked all over.

He wonders what they are going to do when the older guy has stated that they are not going to fuck today.

As if he knew what Kibum is thinking, Jonghyun reaches down and parts his ass cheeks apart then rutting his cock in between it. Kibum chokes on his saliva and feels his eyes water. He wants him inside so damn badly.

“Ah, ah, Jo-”

“You are so soft all over.”Jonghyun cuts him, before his hands leave him completely.

Kibum grounds his ass against the other’s cock which is still nestled in between his ass cheeks as Jonghyun reaches over the drawer to take something.

As soon as those wide palms are back on him, Kibum becomes restless because he can hear the distinct sound of lube popping open and again, he thinks he is lucky because it seems like he will get fingers inside of him tonight.

Jonghyun is nibbling onto his shoulder when the first finger comes breaching into him. Kibum mewls at the sensation, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip.

The sudden breach burns but he likes it. He likes that burning feeling, moreover when Jonghyun had begun to move his finger.

“Ah, oh, oooh,” Kibum breathes.

The second finger joins in and they spread his walls wide, making Kibum hisses at the slight pain. Jonghyun seems to hear him as he starts peppering kisses along the expanse of his back.

Kibum has three fingers shoved up his ass when he starts moaning like the real bitch in heat. Fuck, Jonghyun is the epitome of perfection. Even the way he moves his wrist and crooks his fingers are so perfectly accurate.

“Ah, ah, ah! More!” Kibum moans into the bed sheets.

Jonghyun chuckles at his demand and begins to move his hand faster, trying to satisfy his kitten.

It doesn’t take long for Kibum to cry because as soon as Jonghyun finds his sweet spot, he keeps abusing it without any mercy and urging him to find his release faster.

“Jong- Jonghyun!” Kibum shrieks, gasping for air and feels how his cock twitches as the sign of his orgasm nearing.

“Just come, kitten.”

Kibum ends up coming just with three fingers inside of him and that’s what matters.

“Such a good boy.” Jonghyun mutters while carding his fingers along Kibum’s damp locks.

Kibum pants against his fists and he then remembers the hard rock cock Jonghyun is sporting and he turns around to lie on his back again.

“What about you?” He asks hoarsely, trying to make out Jonghyun’s face in the darkness.

“Why don’t you take care of it?” Jonghyun asks while scooting towards the headboard and leans back against it.

Kibum mewls, before he slowly crawls towards him like a good little kitten. Shaky hands grab onto the said penis and Kibum waits for any sign from the older guy.

“Go on, baby boy.” Jonghyun urges him and Kibum wastes no time before he dips down and begins to lap his tongue over it.

The taste of Jonghyun’s precum is bitter but weirdly goes along with his taste bud. Kibum finds himself moaning at the bitter taste as he continues pushing the cock deeper, down his throat.

Jonghyun growls at his movement, grabbing onto his messy locks and begins thrusting into his mouth.

Kibum can’t help but to whimper submissively, jaws go slack and he tries his best to suck him off. True to his thought before, Jonghyun’s cock is not that long but it’s wide and still huge in size.

“That’s right. Yes, go on.” The older guy commands softly in between his moans and groans.

Kibum wails in delight when the other comes unannounced, bursting inside his mouth. He laps the now limp cock clean before licking his own lips to not waste even a single drop of it.

Jonghyun breathes heavily before pulling him up and kissing his mouth roughly.

Kibum doesn’t realize when he falls asleep in between the kisses they share.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The light goes from behind the blinding burns his eyes as Kibum slowly wakes up in the morning.

He yawns against the thick covers before slowly he realizes that this is not his room and the bed is too comfy.

Then that’s when he remembers that he has just spent a very amazing night and slept over at his... sugar daddy’s house.

Well, actually they have not agreed in anything regarding sugar daddy thingy but they have gone down to the dirty business in less than two hours after they have met each other. So kinky.

Kibum hears the soft buzzing of someone talking outside of the bedroom door, slowly moving closer and once the door opens, he is greeted with a sight of Jonghyun only in his boxers and a phone against his ear.

The older male seems to notice him already awake because he then locks his eyes on him and mutters into the phone, “Alright. Email me the details.”

He hangs up the call before walking towards the bed, a smile playing on his plump lips.

Kibum sits straighter while keeping the whole covers surrounding him, only letting a bit tuft of his messy hair out plus his eyes.

“Good morning, kitten. Did you sleep well?” Jonghyun asks gently, bending down a bit and pecks the crown of his head.

Kibum finds himself closing his eyes at the gentle move and he nods shyly, “Good morning to you, too.”

“Are you hungry? I can start with the breakfast and you can clean up. The towels are in the closet, there is a new toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink, and I can give you some of my clothes for you to wear.”

Sweet. He is fucking sweet. And sexy.

Kibum nods silently and gets another smile before Jonghyun makes his way out of the bedroom and heads towards the supposedly kitchen. Once he is alone, Kibum glances around the room for a better look and he can see how high class Jonghyun’s taste is. Every corner is filled with expensive and branded thing, not so different from his life style so he likes this a lot.

He lets the covers drop back to the bed and he pads across the room naked, heading to the bathroom to clean himself from the dried sweat and cum. Eww.

Once he has taken his time cleaning himself thoroughly, he steps out and finds that the bed has been made and a new set of clothes is laid down on it. Kibum takes the bathrobe away and slips into the clothes, closing his eyes as he can smell Jonghyun’s spicy and manly scent surroundings him completely.

The smells of perfectly brewed coffee and toast bread greet him as soon as he steps out from the bedroom. Jonghyun is reading at something in his laptop and he smiles to him when Kibum steps graciously into the kitchen.

“You look good in my clothes.” He comments.

Kibum fights the urge to blush as he takes a seat at the kitchen counter. Jonghyun chuckles at his silence as he shuts down the lid of his laptop and goes around to offer a cup of coffee for him.

“I hope you like your eggs to be sunny side up.” He says while pushing a plate full of bacons, toast bread, and nicely cooked sunny side up eggs.

Kibum gapes at the offer, “I like this. Thank you.”

Jonghyun graces him with a smile as he too digs into his own serving.

They say nothing as the only sound filling the kitchen as their fork clanking against the plate. Kibum watches from the corner of his eyes as Jonghyun pours himself another round of coffee once he finishes his breakfast.

“Do you have any plan today, or I can take you out for my own plan?” Jonghyun asks him and Kibum almost chokes on the last bite of his bread at the sudden question.

“I... I’m free today.” Kibum answers after a soft cough.

Jonghyun smiles at his answer and nods his head, “Alright. I’m taking you out after you finish your coffee.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum watches in delight as Jonghyun grabs his hand and pulls him into his favorite shopping mall. It sells various branded things and the best place of shopping Kibum has encountered.

“I would like to buy some new clothes and I think that I might need your help in choosing. You can buy for yourself too, of course.”

Long short story, Kibum spends his entire day choosing the best style for the older guy and Jonghyun smiles all the time as he watches the excitement twinkles in Kibum’s eyes.

They head for lunch before then Jonghyun will drag him towards jewelry shop, reasoning that his mother’s birthday is nearing and he needs help with choosing the right necklace for her. Kibum is too happy to help; he even gets himself a bracelet, specially chosen by Jonghyun himself.

After that, Kibum finds himself strolling with the shopping cart in his hands, as Jonghyun is choosing groceries and throwing them into the cart. He takes Kibum in doing his groceries and even asks him what his favorite brand of sausages and if he even liked mustard or black pepper sauce.

It’s like a normal date.

Kibum shudders at the thought of having possible normal relationship. He has never done it before. Everything feels new to him.

Sure, they are bound by an unwritten and unspoken contract that their relationship is based only on pleasure and money. But Kibum knows they have a bit more than that. It’s too fast for them to have it this way, they have just known each other for a day, but he can’t help himself.

Jonghyun pokes his nose to wake him up from daydreaming and Kibum flinches in surprise.

He finds the older guy is staring at him questioningly, a charming smile decorating his plump lips.

“You are spacing out.” He points.

Kibum blinks and chews on his bottom lip, “Sorry.”

The older guy chuckles at him before leaning forward to kiss him on his lips, effectively releasing his trapped bottom lip from the pressure of his teeth.

“Keep your eyes on me so you don’t space out again. Let’s go.” Jonghyun says as he takes over the shopping cart and pushes it over to check it out.

Kibum blinks, feeling the slight burn in his cheeks at the sudden public display of attention. This is really new to him. He has never felt like this before.

Once they load the groceries into the car, Jonghyun drives them back to his flat and Kibum begins to question whether he will be able to go back to his own place. It seems like Jonghyun doesn’t even think of letting him out of his sight.

“I’m making a special dinner for you and you can go watch the TV or roam around.” He says, patting Kibum on his butt softly while pushing him out of the kitchen.

Kibum yelps at the touch and the sound escaping his mouth is too innocent, as if he had never had someone touching his ass before. He is acting like an innocent virgin, oh gosh.

He waddles out of the kitchen and heads towards the living room. The couch looks so comfy and inviting so he crawls onto it and cuddles. A soft purr escapes his mouth. Jonghyun and his flat are perfect.

There are papers all scattered on top of the coffee table and out of curiosity, Kibum reaches over to read them.

Oh it’s Jonghyun’s work. The papers are filled with numbers and contracts and also risks and opportunities in choosing the best suppliers.

Kibum knows this. His father keeps on forcing him to learn this kind of things.

He spends his time reading the ratio of profitability of the suppliers companies and ends up arranging them from the most profitable to the less.

Jonghyun comes up into the living room and joins him on the couch after like a moment.

“What are you doing, kitten?” He asks while nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kibum’s neck.

The move makes Kibum shudders in delight and he tilts his head aside to give him more space on peppering kisses along his skin, his grip on the papers is tightening.

“Just looking... through your work,” he breathes out the answer, eyes rolling back when Jonghyun nips onto the start of his collarbone.

“You are helping me?” Jonghyun asks again as he steals a glance onto the small writing on each paper.

“Yeah. Hope you don’t mind.” Kibum bites his bottom lip.

The older guy hums at that and grabs the papers from his hand to look over them.

“This is great. You have the potential, kitten.” He comments, smiling.

Kibum shyly rubs his cheek and mewls when Jonghyun steals his mouth into a kiss.

“Dinner’s ready. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum steps out of the bathroom once he is done and is only clad in one of those comfy shirts from Jonghyun and the brand new boxers behind it.

The older guy is sitting against the headboard of his bed, reading over something in his laptop with a serious expression on his face. Kibum admits that Jonghyun is so attractive that he himself doesn’t know how to act around him.

“Hey. Get here.” Jonghyun calls for him and puts his laptop aside.

Kibum smiles shyly and crawls under the covers as Jonghyun lifts them to give him space.

“I’m taking you to my office tomorrow. Is that fine with you?”

Oh wow. Wait. Don’t they move too fast?

But Kibum finds himself nodding his head without making any effort to think further. That simple nod is enough for Jonghyun as the older guy smiles and closes the gap between them to kiss his lips.

Kibum closes his eyes as he fists the covers with his fingers, unable to hold himself from pouring the undeniable feeling in his chest. Jonghyun kisses his mouth softly, so soft and so tender as if Kibum was a fragile porcelain doll.

“So sweet, my baby boy.” Jonghyun mutters with low voice as he shifts and towers over the other who is still gasping for air.

Kibum rolls his eyes to the back of his skull when Jonghyun starts peppering kisses along his neck, lower, lower, and lower to discard the shirt he has just put on.

With gentle brushes from Jonghyun’s thick fingers, Kibum is a mewling mess under him.

Plump lips cover the hard pebble on his chest and Kibum arches his back at that. He feels his boxers are being tugged down and as soon as the fabric leaves his body, Kibum shudders uncontrollably and lies still as the older guy drags his warm tongue along every dip and curve.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby boy?”

Oh damn, his voice.

Kibum writhes under him while nodding vigorously.

“Yes! Yes, daddy, please.”

Jonghyun has a teasing smile on his mouth.

“Undress me then, baby boy.”

The soft command is enough to make Kibum sits up and unbuttons the shirt Jonghyun is wearing. On each button unfold, Kibum presses a kiss on his chest, making the older guy hums at him.

“Come on,” he says when Kibum stops at his sweatpants.

Kibum breathes before grabbing the pants and pulling it down. His eyes meet the sight of Jonghyun’s cock pressing tight against his boxers.

With trembling fingers, he finishes undressing him and instantly lapping onto the said thick penis. Jonghyun chuckles at his excitement before tapping onto him bum gently.

“Lie down, baby boy. I need to prepare you.”

Kibum mewls and lies down back onto the bed, legs spread wide. He waits with thundering heart as Jonghyun moves aside to grab the lube before moving back and settling comfortably in between his legs.

“Such pretty legs you have here, baby boy.”

He traces kisses along the inner skin of his leg and Kibum pants, taking oxygen greedily into his lungs. There are fingers touching the rim of his entrance, cold and thick, before slowly one finger probes into him.

A sharp gasp leaves his panting mouth. The fingering session for tonight is different from yesterday, maybe because this time he knows that he is going to get the dick in him.

“Daddy...” He moans out, tightening around the said finger and pulling a low groan from the older guy.

“You like this? You like having my fingers in you, baby?”

“Yes, yes.” He chants, pushing his hips down to swallow more.

Jonghyun leans over him to suck a mark on the spot just above his nipple and Kibum is too occupied with the feeling of being marked and he misses the slight burn when the second finger enters him.

It’s when he has three fingers in him that he hisses slightly. More, he wants more.

“Please hurry up, daddy. I want more.” He begs, staring up to the older guy who is watching him the whole time as the fingers are pumping in and out.

“You want my cock?”

“Yes!” He almost screams.

Jonghyun withdraws his fingers before lathering lube all over his dick. One hand holding onto the back of Kibum’s thigh while his other hand steadies his cock while pressing it against the reddening entrance.

“Oh!” Kibum gasps. It hurts. He is fucking huge. But the pain is addicting and he wants to feel more of that.

He pushes his hips down and moans at the burns, ignoring the threatening growl from Jonghyun.

“Slow down.” The older guy warns him but Kibum is having none of that.

He whines for more and when he thinks Jonghyun is not going to fulfill his wish, boy, he is wrong. A strained moan escapes his mouth when Jonghyun pushes the rest into him and settles balls deep.

“Oooohh!!”

He doesn’t even wait; Jonghyun is merciless when he is in bed. The movement of his hips moving forward and backward is driving Kibum to the brink of insanity.

Such powerful thrusts he gets from his dominant, Kibum thinks while feeling his whole world turns spinning. His eyes can’t focus on anything rather than the sexy face Jonghyun is making while fucking him so hard and rough.

“Daddy! Daddy!! More, please- ah, daddy!!!”

Kibum claws at the covers while his hips are being raised to Jonghyun’s wish in need of digging deeper. All he can do is to moan out loud, complete with tears and drool because holy freaking momma, Jonghyun is such a sex god.

The way his thick and wide cock dragging in and out, the squelching sound of precum mixed with lube, plus the groaning sounds Jonghyun is producing.

Such a lucky guy Kibum is, to have such perfection to fuck him to oblivion.

He comes untouched, spurting onto his stomach and chest. Jonghyun chuckles breathlessly at his state and fastens his speed, trying to approach his end.

Fuck. Kibum mewls like a real bitch, when Jonghyun unceremoniously releases into him, so warm and thick and powerful, so fulfilling.

Kibum loses his consciousness from the amazing round of sex, letting sleep taking over him and completely oblivious to the watch the older guy is watching him fondly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His butt hurts like he is sitting on thousands of nails, but he can’t be a kid forever. Jonghyun is taking him to his work place today and with the new clothes from yesterday, Kibum skips to the kitchen to hug his sugar daddy.

“Hi, daddy.”

Jonghyun sends him an amused smile before cupping his face and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t tempt me in such an early morning.”

Kibum smiles and lets out a soft giggle when his nose gets a soft kiss as well.

The breakfast they have is perfect. They head down to the parking lot and soon, Jonghyun is driving towards his company.

And he finds himself gaping in shock.

“This... is your company?”

Jonghyun sends him a nod along with a smile before he pecks his opened mouth.

“Let’s get down, kitten.”

Fuck.

Kibum thinks he is one lucky guy.

Jung & Kim Corporation.

This is such a huge company in the whole country.

“What- wait, Jonghyun, what -”

The older guy waits for him as they enter through the front. Dozens of eyes locks onto them and as Kibum walks closer to Jonghyun, his hand is being held tightly by the older guy.

“W-What is your... position here?

“Ah,” Jonghyun chuckles gently, squeezing his hand, “I’m just a-”

“Chairman, good morning!” The elevator boy greets him and Jonghyun thanks the boy, as well as greeting him good morning too.

Kibum gapes while the metal doors of the elevator are closing. He then blinks at the older guy who is watching him in amusement.

“C-Chairman?!”

“Ah, well. That’s me. Since three years ago.”

“Wow- ah. I... I- Just wow.”

Jonghyun laughs at him just as the elevator dings. He then pulls him out and they walk along the busy hallway of employees working and making phone calls.

A short woman with long straight hair greets Jonghyun before she starts reciting the schedule for him and hands him three folders of documents.

Jonghyun takes him inside of his office and that’s when Kibum can let himself breathe. This place is similar to his father’s company, but clearly different.

Yes, he is rich and his father’s company is successful.

But Jonghyun’s company is at the other level.

“Welcome to... my work place.” The older guy pats his head before heading to the leather chair behind the huge glass desk.

The placard shows the name of:

Jonghyun, Kim

Chairman

“This is clearly... shocking to me, honestly.”

Jonghyun glances at him while taking off his coat and hangs it up. Chuckling, he folds the sleeves of his dress shirt before sitting down onto the leather chair.

“I just want to spend time with you but I have to get some works done. There’s a new contract that I have to evaluate as soon as possible.”

Kibum nods dumbly and he walks towards the ceiling-to-floor windows, amazed by the view.

“What floor is this?”

“Twenty one.” Jonghyun smiles to him while opening up the first folder.

Kibum watches the busy city underneath his feet. Cars driving around and people walking go and through.

Oh, what has he gotten himself into?

As he looks back onto Jonghyun, the older guy is currently reading over a document with such a serious expression on his face. Such a handsome guy. Kibum feels himself melting.

It takes him roaming around the wide office for about an hour or more. He discovers a private bedroom suit on the door at the corner, there’s also a small private bar.

Jonghyun looks a bit stressed by now as his eyebrows are furrowed.

Kibum debates with himself but in the end, he walks closer to him and lifts one of Jonghyun’s arms away from the desk.

The look in Jonghyun’s face is questioning but Kibum shows what his intention is by slipping in between his thighs and sitting there.

“You look tense.” He comments silently while pressing his back against Jonghyun’s chest.

The chairman chuckles at his way of calming him down and he wraps his arms around Kibum’s torso.

“Well, this last contract proposal is a bit hard to decide.”

“Can I look at it?” Kibum offers his help gently.

“Sure.” Jonghyun pecks his cheek.

Grabbing the thick set of papers, Kibum scans his eyes on the rows of sentences and numbers. He might be spoiled and all childish, but he is smart, mind you. He is in the top rank in every business class he attends.

“Ah. I think you can be sure this will profitable. I mean, you can look at their financial report last year. Their stock price was high and the return on assets was, tsk, such nice numbers to be looked at.”

“You think so?” Jonghyun’s voice asks against his ear, resulting Kibum in jolting in surprise.

“Y-Yes, it’s- ah!” He gasps when fingers creep into his pants and thumbing along his dick.

“Jonghyun, it’s, it’s- oh god!”

The older guy has already rolled his pants down to his mid thighs, leaving Kibum’s butt bare.

“You look so hot when you talk all business to me, baby boy.” Jonghyun bites on his earlobe gently. Kibum keens weakly at that. His breathe gets shorter on each passing second.

He closes his eyes as Jonghyun begins to thumb his slit. Throwing his head back against the older guy’s shoulder, Kibum mewls lowly and he feels Jonghyun traces his mouth along his neck line.

“What do you want, baby boy?” He questions calmly.

Kibum tries to open his eyes and he manages to answer, “Y-You, daddy...”

Jonghyun releases him and pushes him a bit forward, only to fumble with his zipper then to rummage from the drawer of his desk.

Kibum hears some sounds but he doesn’t even pay any mind other than the state of his aching cock.

It’s so sudden, but suddenly he feels a breach against his entrance and Jonghyun is pushing into him.

“Ah!!” He whines, a bit in pain but feeling aroused for being taken like that.

“Sorry, but we don’t have much time. I have a quick meeting in... twenty minutes.” Jonghyun groans against his ear.

Kibum grips onto the desk with both hands as he has no control over this. He is seated in between Jonghyun’s thighs, dick deep in his ass, and the older guy’s palms are tight on each side of his hips.

“Nnnn... yes, oh,”

Jonghyun is controlling him as if he was a rag doll, by pushing and pulling his hips towards and away from his cock.

“You like to be fucked when everyone can come see you just anytime, baby boy?”

Kibum nods his head, mind too cloudy to even think about the meaning of the question. He can only think about the heavy drag between his inner walls and Jonghyun’s cock.

 

 

 

 

There is a knock on the door and Kibum whimpers softly. He can feel Jonghyun twitches in excitement inside of him, of the possibility of people catching them having sex in the office.

“Pretend to be asleep, baby boy.” The chairman whispers while tugging him close to his chest.

Kibum pants and he tries his best to act. He bites his lip to hold back a moan as Jonghyun pulls him closer and resulting in him thrusting deeper into him.

“Come in.” Jonghyun’s voice is calm and steady as if he was not having his penis deep inside someone.

The secretary comes in and Kibum tries to calm his racing heart.

“Sir, there is- oh.”

“Please talk lowly. He is sound asleep.” Jonghyun says with a smile while gesturing to the guy on his lap.

The secretary looks surprised before she regains her professionalism and begins to chant about the phone call from the branch company and also about the meeting which will take place in eight minutes now.

“I get it. Thank you for reminding me, Sunyoung.”

“Most definitely, Sir.” She bows politely before walking out of the office room and closing the door softly behind her.

Kibum doesn’t even have the chance to breathe a sigh of relief but Jonghyun has taken such tight grips onto his hip bones and begins slamming in and out, in and out, so quick that he has to slap a palm over his mouth to prevent moans from coming out.

“You act great. And now let’s finish this, baby boy.” Jonghyun chuckles into his ear before leaning back against his leather chair and beginning to lift Kibum up and down on his dick.

Kibum grits his teeth as his body is spasming in pleasure. Who knows how much he enjoys having public sex with the chairman of the company inside his office room with wide windows all around them?

“Ah, ah, ah, daddy, I’m-ah-”

“Come for me, baby.” The older guy whispers as he rubs him up and down, before Kibum is whining lowly when he comes spurting into the other’s palm.

Jonghyun grunts against his shoulder then he and his movement still altogether while emptying himself into the condom.

“Thanks, baby boy. I want to cuddle you but I’m almost late for the meeting.” The older guy says while slowly pulling out of him, smiling when Kibum lets out a soft moan.

“I-It’s okay. I will wait.”

Jonghyun pecks his lips after wiping his cum-filled hand with the tissues. They buckle up their pants and after he deems he is decent, the chairman grabs his suit blazer and heads towards the door.

“Relax and all. You can go sleep in the bedroom suite. Watch TV, play games, surf the internet, just anything. I will be back soon, kitten.”

“Okay.” Kibum smiles to him and waves him bye.

 

 

 

 

It’s twenty minutes into the meeting when Kibum gets a phone call.

“Kibum, I don’t hear any news of you these two days.”

“Why would you care, Minho.”

“That hurts. Do you forget who helped you kicking those men’s balls when you got harassed in the public restroom? And the time when that drama major girl splashed her lemon squash on your designer jacket? Or when your father kicked you out for a night because of your sexcapades with strangers in his garage? And the moment of-”

“Alright, I get it, you fucker.” Kibum hisses into the phone, feeling embarrassed when he thinks all those past moments.

“Anyway,” Minho continues after laughing, “what are you up to, seriously?”

“Me? I’m spending my time with my sugar daddy.” He answers confidently.

“What the fuck, Kim?”

“Yes the fuck, Choi. And yes, we fuck, too.” Kibum fiddled with the business magazine on the table.

“You really do that thing? Where are you now?”

“Lounging around in his office while he is leading the meeting.” Kibum spins around on the leather chair.

“Office? Why are you fucking an old man?” Minho shrieks.

Kibum huffs at his response, “He is not an old man, mind you. He is only a few years older than me.”

“... I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything.” Kibum clicks onto the browser in Jonghyun’s computer and starts to see the updated list of branded things he loves the most.

“Your father asks about you, by the way.”

“Does he? I’m not surprised.” Kibum replies then he mutters a soft, “Fuck. These sunglasses are fucking pretty!”

“Yeah. He comes meeting my dad and he asks about you when he sees me. I say you are doing good and spending your time to relish the mistakes you have ever done all this time.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, thank you.”

“But thanks. Tell good things to my pops if he ever asked you about me again.”

“Okay. Take care of yourself, Kibum. Don’t let that old man take advantage on you!”

Kibum hangs up the call.

Damn Choi Minho and his smart mouth.

But wait.

He can do a prank on him.

Giggling with himself, Kibum loads the website of _SweetBabySugarDaddy.com_ and clicks on the _create an account._

Name: Minho, Choi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t seem like it, but when Kibum stares at the calendar, he finds out that he has been spending his time with Jonghyun for a month by now.

Oh wow.

He wonders how time passes so quickly.

And now he is on his way running to his front door of his flat (yes, he comes back to his own place after spending the whole first week warming Jonghyun’s bed) to greet the guest who is no other than the older guy.

“Hey, beautiful.”

And Jonghyun has become so much cheesier than the first time.

“Hey, handsome.” Kibum replies back shyly and giggles when he gets a kiss on his mouth.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, just let me grab my phone and jacket.”

And off they are to their countless date tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you enjoy yourself tonight, baby?” Jonghyun asks while they press close in his bed (and yes, Kibum spends the night again).

“Yeah. The lamb steak is delicious and I can’t get it out of my head up until now.” Kibum laughs.

The older guy smiles fondly at him.

“I want to kiss you. Come here, baby boy.”

Kibum glances at him before scooting closer to fulfill his wish. Plump lips mold against his instantly, pulling out a soft mewl from himself.

They kiss and kiss and kiss. Kibum has lost count on how many times his lips are bitten and he also does not know how the hell he ends up naked and bouncing on top of the older guy.

“You are swallowing me so well, baby boy.” Jonghyun praises him while holding onto his curvy hips.

Kibum pants and grinds his hips down, before lifting them up again to continue his slow pace of riding his sugar daddy.

“...daddy, ngh... So big, oh, oh...”

“Such a good boy. Riding my cock so well.”

Kibum wonders the magic of their daddy and baby thingy because it manages to turn the both of them on even more. They get rougher and more intimate with those name callings.

“Ah! Ah! Aaahh! Daddy!” He whines, bouncing on the older guy’s hard rock cock like, once again, a submissive little bitch.

“Fuck. You are so beautiful, baby. Go faster.” Jonghyun groans while watching up on the male riding his penis like there is no tomorrow.

His fingers creep up to twist the pinkish nipple and he likes the high pitched moan Kibum is releasing when he does that.

“Daddy! Pinch me again!”

He runs his other hand to the jiggling ass cheek and slaps it. The sound bounces all over his bedroom. Kibum likes the spanking, he knows it.

“Where is the magic word, baby boy?”

Kibum whines and sobs, “P-Please... daddy.”

“Very good.” Jonghyun smiles in satisfaction before he twists his nipple again, this time harder than before.

The bouncing male makes a pleasured voice and starts to bounce faster. Jonghyun sits up and slaps his ass cheeks again, turning the white skin to pink.

Kibum is panting, face flushed in delight. Such a pretty sight to see.

The older guy watches in glee before he leans forward to suck a big bold mark on the side of his neck, literally marking him as his.

The effect of him marking the younger male is making Kibum spurts his cum in between them. Jonghyun chuckles and thrusts up to reach his own release.

“Such a obedient boy you are, baby. Let me fill you up with my cum.”

“Fill me... fill me with your milk, daddy, please.” Kibum whispers softly, completely spent and tired.

Jonghyun grunts at his words before he swallows the other’s lips into his mouth and finally spilling into the warm depth of him. Kibum moans at the feeling of the older guy’s cum sloshing all around in him.

“I like you so much, Kibum.” Jonghyun has whispered against his mouth and Kibum is too sleepy to even understand what it is.

He ends up falling asleep with the half hard penis still stuck in him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum is left alone on one fine day after spending such another mind blowing sex with Jonghyun. He wakes up only to find a bouquet of roses and a card beside him.

_I have an important meeting today so I will let you sleep. Eat the breakfast, baby boy._

Such a sweet sugar daddy.

He waddles weakly into the kitchen (don’t ever try having two rounds of standing sex in the shower because his legs are numb now) and finds another set of perfect breakfast waiting for him.

While eating his breakfast silently, Kibum checks onto his phone and finds two missed calls and one text message from Minho.

_Your dad is asking for you again because he wants to talk to you. Don’t know what it is about._

_Alright. Thanks, buddy._

Why does his father ask for him? Does he make a mistake again?

As far as he knows, he doesn’t even do anything wrong (except for having sex on top of a chairman’s desk and documents, but shh, don’t tell anyone).

His phone rings from an incoming call all of sudden. Finding that it comes from Jonghyun, Kibum answers excitedly.

“Are you awake or do I wake you up?”

Smiling shyly while biting down onto the spoon, Kibum hums.

“I’m awake. Breakfast now.”

“Oh, good. Morning, baby. Sleep well?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Get ready and wear semi formal clothes because I’m taking you to meet someone important today. I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” Kibum purrs into the phone, liking the commanding tone coming from the older guy.

Jonghyun laughs at his response, “See you. Baby.”

The way he says baby is so different now. Kibum likes the daddy-baby kink they have but he also likes this one more. It’s like Jonghyun is trying to tell him something from the tender tone of him calling him baby.

Oh gosh. He knows what he is feeling towards Jonghyun and help him God, he is scared with the intensity of feeling he has.

Thirty minutes and Jonghyun greets him with a smooch on his mouth.

“Let’s go.” He tugs him on his hand and Kibum smiles to him.

They chat lightly over the ride and when Jonghyun pulls over the car, Kibum realizes that the place they have arrived at just now is an expensive and high class café. He wonders what they are doing here.

He links his elbow with Jonghyun’s and together they enter the said place. They walk towards the reserved room and Kibum gets the best shock ever.

“D-Dad?!”

His father is sitting there all serious and tense. Kibum gapes questioningly at Jonghyun.

“Good afternoon, Chairman Kim. Do you wait for long?” He greets the old man.

Kibum thinks he might have an illusion because his father is laughing.

“No, I have just arrived anyway.”

Jonghyun tugs him to sit down and Kibum holds his head down the whole time. He doesn’t dare to move even a single inch while Jonghyun and his father chat over business.

There’s a sound of ringtone and Jonghyun excuses himself.

“Pardon me, but this might be an important call.” He apologizes.

Kibum watches his father waves him an okay, “I understand. Go answer it, son.”

Son?!

Okay, so, Jonghyun is getting acquaintance with his father.

“Kibum.”

He jolts in surprise at the call of his name. His father is staring straight at him.

“Yes, Dad?” He replies meekly.

Is he going to get another scolding now?

The serious look on his father’s face softens in a second before the old man lets out a small smile.

“I don’t know that you pay so much interest in our business. You should have told me that.”

Eh?

“...what?”

His father pats his head while laughing.

“I’m so proud of you! We have such a bright future with you as the next leader of the company and also with the future development regarding the contract with Jonghyun.”

“Con...tract?”

“He doesn’t tell you? That boy,” his father chuckles, “We have secured the position of being a long term business partner with Jung & Kim Co. With you helping him with his business, he is delighted and proposing for our companies to work together.”

Oh, wow.

So that means-

“But still, Kibum, you should have told me that you two are lovers. I need to hear it from your mouth as well, not only his.” The old man laughs fondly.

...lovers?

“D-Dad!”

“I think Kibum is still too shy to admit it.” Jonghyun’s voice comes and before Kibum knows it; his hand is being held tightly.

“My son has the tendency to be quite shy sometimes.” The old man Kim says with a laugh.

Kibum sends a questioning look towards Jonghyun but he can’t stop the blush on his cheeks from spreading any wider. Jonghyun smiles and leans over to whisper to him, pretending to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll tell you later.”

The old man fakes a groan, “No need to show me the loveness between you two, sons! Young kids these days...”

Jonghyun laughs while rubbing his thumb over Kibum’s knuckles.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help myself.”

Kibum locks his mouth for the rest of the drink and chat.

But still, he can’t help but to feel delighted that he is Jonghyun’s _lover_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So?” Kibum demands, jutting his bottom lip to show just how impatient he is.

Jonghyun takes off his neck tie and leans over the kitchen counter, arms folded in front of his chest as he smiles.

“I do a background check on you, just to know who you are actually. Doing a background check is a usual thing to do in this business, Kibum,” he holds up a palm as the younger guy tries to cut him.

“And with the way you are analyzing the numbers and risks and also the returns from those supplier companies, I can see that you have such a great potential. I can’t be more proud of you.”

Kibum stands still while listening seriously.

“I have been considering in making your father’s company as my business partner for so long. So after I see your potential, I know that I don’t have to doubt anymore.”

Jonghyun smiles and opens his arms, telling him to get closer and get into his arms. Kibum reluctantly obeys and he sighs into the broad shoulder while wrapping his arms around the older guy’s waist.

“You will be such a great chairman one day, Kibum.”

The younger guy nods his head, a bit shy to be complimented this much.

“And about the other one?” He asks, voice muffled against the fabric.

Jonghyun chuckles and squeezes his sides.

“I tell your father that I’m your boyfriend.”

Kibum breathes.

“Why do you tell him that?”

He is curious with the answer. Jonghyun is making him feels like riding a freaking roller coaster.

“First, I can’t totally tell him that I’m your sugar daddy, right?” He whispers, licking Kibum’s earlobe afterwards.

The younger guy shudders and he nods.

“T-Then what?”

“Second is because I like you, kitten.”

Kibum fists the older guy’s shirt on his waist.

“You do?”

“I do. I’m quite territorial over what I like and what I own so I can’t imagine you spending your time like this with other men.”

Oh holy sunflower. Is he confessing now?

“Jonghyun,”

“Be completely mine, baby boy? Let’s put a proper name in this relationship between us. Boyfriends?” Jonghyun asks and the question sends Kibum to cloud nine.

“I... A-Are you serious?” Kibum whimpers weakly. His heart feels like it’s going to jump out.

Jonghyun leans back to kiss his mouth.

“Does this answer your question?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed cockily and plump lips forming a lopsided smile.

Kibum blinks before he throws himself to drown into the kisses. Jonghyun smiles against his mouth, hands coming down to cup his ass.

“Now, for the celebration party.” He whispers, voice dropping dangerously low.

Kibum yelps when he is being spun around until all he can see is the wall and he is being bent over the kitchen counter.

“Have you imagined about kitchen sex?” Jonghyun whispers into his ear, arms wrapping from behind, and crotch resting on his ass.

Kibum mewls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, ah, ah, ahh, d-daddy!!”

Cock thrusting in and out of him while his nipples are being twisted roughly by those thick fingers.

“You are being a very good boy. Taking my dick so well.”

Kibum drools while he is being pounded from behind by his sugar daddy, no, by his boyfriend now. Their clothes are scattered all over the kitchen floor but no one cares because the high pitched mewls and moans Kibum is making are driving them crazy.

His own fingers are gripping onto the marble counter to hold himself from slamming against the kitchen counter as Jonghyun is fucking him senselessly.

It’s for the celebration of having the first sex as boyfriends; he says.

A hand slaps his ass cheek and Kibum whimpers, feeling it jiggles from the harsh movement. He can feel Jonghyun’s hard hipbones digging into his butt cheeks on each thrust he is delivering.

It won’t be surprising to find his ass bruised later.

“You want to come, baby?” Jonghyun asks, hovering over his back and fastening the pace of his hips moving.

“Ngggh, yes!!”

“Come for me. Scream my name.”

Kibum gasps for air, his whole body shaking in excitement and over stimulation before he arches his back and comes all over the marble counter.

“Jonghyun! Aah!”

He doesn’t need time to rest because as soon as Jonghyun reaches his orgasm, they shuffle into the bathroom to continue with more rounds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baby? You are awake?” Jonghyun’s voice rings by his ear and Kibum smiles into the comforter.

His fingers come in contact with something solid but soft and that something moves closer to him.

“Sleep well? Do you want to have breakfast in bed, baby?”

Kibum mewls at the comfortable feeling blanketing him. He unconsciously moves closer to bury his face into whatever it is, but then he realizes that it’s Jonghyun’s for it’s vibrating when the older guy laughs.

“So adorable you are. I’m getting the breakfast in, baby, let me go for a moment.” He says gently, patting Kibum’s on his head.

Kibum whines childishly, gripping tighter.

“Don’t test me, baby boy. You won’t want a punishment in such an early morning.” He whispers while squeezing Kibum’s bare ass, eliciting a shriek from the other.

Kibum pouts and reluctantly lets him go, only then to smile when his pouting lips get a quick morning kiss.

“Wake up, wake up, baby.” Jonghyun chuckles before leaving the bed.

Kibum opens his eyes and catches the sight of Jonghyun’s back muscles contracting when he walks towards the door only with boxers hanging lowly around his hips. Oh such an amazing sight to stare at every morning.

His phone beeps unceremoniously from a text message and Kibum reaches for it on the drawer.

_Kim fucking Kibum why the fuck do I get a message from someone named Taemin sending a half naked photo and offering to ride my dick! You fucker!_

_You are welcome, frog._

Kibum laughs loudly while thumping his legs up and down. That website is genius.

“What’s so funny, baby?” Jonghyun comes with an amused smile on his lips while holding onto a tray full of delicious looking breakfast.

Kibum giggles, shaking his head.

“Nothing. Just... finding my friend a pretty sugar baby.” Then he giggles again.

Jonghyun watches him fondly with amusement written all over his face but then he smiles up when Kibum leans forward to kiss his lips.

Yep. Kibum is one lucky guy.

 


	2. Sugar is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum has long known that sugar tastes sweet. He just likes sugar more when it comes in the form of his boyfriend.

**Warning: daddy kink**

 

 

 

As Kibum takes over his father’s company, Kim Energy Co. makes a join partner with Jung & Kim Co. A party is held to celebrate the joining of two big and international based companies as one.

Jonghyun helps him in every work he needs to understand and because Kibum is smart, he gets everything in a short time. His father is so proud of him. Kibum gets his credit cards back and he is blessed to be with Jonghyun because his father likes him so much.

At work, Kibum is known as a boss who is stern and keen of perfection. He doesn’t let any loop hole in anyone’s work and you don’t mess around with him.

At home, Kibum is known as… a very sweet and obedient baby.

“Daddy! Oh! Ah- aah!”

Head thrown back as the cock inside of his is jabbing every inch of his sweet spot, Kibum moves his hips up and down, forward and backward. Jonghyun drags his tongue along his long and slim neck, nipping another mark on his skin.

“Won’t you look at us, baby?”

Kibum gazes his blurred eyes on the reflection of them having sex in front of the mirror. With him riding Jonghyun’s cock in reverse cowgirl, he sees his own cock bobbing up and down on each move he makes. Marks littering his neck down to his chest, while Jonghyun’s hands are teasing his nipples. The older male is sitting behind him, thrusting up.

“Nnnh, y- esss…”

“Look at how hard you are.” Jonghyun’s hand comes down to grip onto his cock, pulling a loud whine from him. He stutters because the tight grip around the base of his cock is killing him, halting him from coming for his orgasm.

“D-Daddy!” He whimpers.

Jonghyun chuckles against his shoulder. “You should beg more, baby.”

Kibum moans out, back arching into a bow as he grinds his hips down onto the thick erection. The older male grunts before chuckling into his ear.

“You want to come?”

“Yes!” Kibum shouts almost immediately, bouncing on his lap.

Jonghyun hums, thumbing over his slit. “Come then.”

Kibum cries out a loud moan, grinding for a few seconds before he comes, his semen spurting white and thick into Jonghyun’s hand. The older male kisses the pulse point on his neck before gripping onto his hips and thrusting up to get his own orgasm.

As Kibum slumps back onto his boyfriend’s chest, he feels the sloshing of Jonghyun’s cum in him while he comes.

“It’s nice. Mirror does make everything sexier.” Jonghyun mutters, pecking his cheek.

Kibum chuckles breathlessly. “But I have to move much. I’m tired.” He whines.

Jonghyun laughs at his childishness, before lifting him up from his cock and the limp organ slips out of him. Kibum holds back a moan before he slumps down onto the bed.

“Go sleep, Kibum.”

He hums and cuddles into the covers, feeling Jonghyun wiping him clean with damp cloth.

 

 

 

 

 

After they have breakfast together, Jonghyun drives him to his office building and gives him a long deep kiss before he could walk in. Employees greet him good morning and Kibum nods at them sternly, contradicting the state of his swollen lips. If anyone notices, they don’t dare to utter anything.

“Kibum.” His father is in his office the moment he steps in.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” He questions in surprise because his father hasn’t visited him for so long.

The old man smiles. “I just want to check on you. How are you coping with works?”

Kibum sighs, “It’s frustrating.” His voice comes out as a whine. “But I will do my best.”

His father nods proudly.

“You were with Jonghyun just now?”

“Yeah. How do you know?”

“Try to tone down the bedroom activity, son. Your walking seems so weird.” His father comments and Kibum feels his face burns. The old man laughs teasingly at him before bidding him goodbye.

Kibum grabs his phone and dials the numbers.

“Yes, baby?”

“My father knows we have sex.” He says.

Jonghyun chuckles. “Everyone knows we have sex. What’s so wrong with that?”

“This is my father. My maker. I’m a product of his sperm. And he knows I’m having sex. It’s… weird.” He scrunches up his nose.

His boyfriend laughs loudly through the other line. “Nice choice of words, but don’t worry about it. Just worry about the contract because my assistant will be coming to you in less than twenty minutes bringing the contract that I need you to evaluate. This is very important.” Jonghyun’s voice turns seriously low and Kibum feels guilty for getting turned on from that.

“Alright, alright! Lunch together?”

“I will pick you up. Bye, love.”

“Bye.” Kibum whispers softly, still shy at being called with that kind of pet name.

His secretary knocks onto his door and Kibum shifts into a serious looking business man.

“Come in.”

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone knows they are lovers, so that doesn’t surprise them when they see Kim Kibum walking into the building of Jung & Kim Co. Kibum is planning a surprise visit to Jonghyun and he just hopes he is not going to disturb him.

Jonghyun’s secretary lets him inside with a smile on her face and Kibum thanks her. She tells him that Jonghyun is currently out for a meeting. After a quite thought, Kibum tells her to not tell him that he is here and lets him be a surprise. The secretary nods with a smile.

Kibum wanders around the office room for a while, glancing at the paper works spread on the desk. Jonghyun takes time so long.

There are voices and footsteps coming closer and Kibum jolts in surprise. He looks around for a hiding place and it won’t be entertaining to just sit idly on one chair so he chooses to hide under the desk. Childish, but it’s okay.

Jonghyun’s voice comes as he opens the door to his office, seemingly still sprouting commands to his secretary before he closes the door. Kibum waits silently under the desk and as Jonghyun walks closer, he scoots deeper to hide.

The older male pulls onto the leather seat and sits down on it. Kibum clasps a hand over his mouth to prevent his laughter from spilling out as he is facing Jonghyun’s knees.

Sounds of papers being moved around are heard and Kibum suddenly wonders why he is hiding. Working too much wrecks his head, it seems.

How should he come out now? It’s boring to just say ‘ta-da’. He is clumsy so he might just bump his head on the desk.

Maybe he could just—

 

 

 

 

“What the…?!” Jonghyun jolts in shock when something touches his crotch. Looking down, he almost lets out a scream when someone is there.

“Kibum?! What are you doing there?”

The said male reaches to unbuckle his pants. Jonghyun is still too shock in finding someone under his desk to even react.

“Surprise.” Kibum smiles innocently while pulling his cock out of his pants.

“What – argh, fuck. Kibum, don’t tease.” Jonghyun drops his pen and watches his boyfriend giving kitten licks on the head of his cock.

Kibum smiles before mouthing over the slit. “Daddy, I want milk.”

Jonghyun pants, staring at him. He cards his fingers into Kibum’s locks. “Go ahead and drink my milk, kitty. It’s all yours.”

With a purr, Kibum begins lapping onto his cock and it hardens almost immediately. Jonghyun throws his head back onto the seat, gasping in pure pleasure of getting a surprise blow job in his office. All works are thrown out of his mind. All he can focus right now is his boyfriend’s mouth that is wrapped around his erection.

“Fuck, baby. Your mouth is pretty.”

Kibum purrs around his dick, licking onto the shaft before hollowing his cheeks to suck. Jonghyun groans lowly as he thrusts deeper and Kibum welcomes him down his throat.

It takes him a moment before Jonghyun is releasing the tension and coming into his mouth. Kibum lets out a sound of a kitten, purring before snuggling against his crotch.

“What the hell… are you doing down there?” Jonghyun asks, breathless.

Kibum crawls out, sitting on his knees as he looks up at him.

“Giving you a surprise?”

“With a blow job?”

“Nah, that’s just an impromptu.”

Jonghyun chuckles in disbelief before he tucks his dick back into his pants. Kibum stands up before sitting down onto his lap. The older male nuzzles into his shoulder while wrapping his arms around him.

“I wouldn’t mind getting this kind of surprise once in a while.” He mutters.

Kibum grins. “Noted.”

 

 

 

 

 

One morning after Jonghyun spends the night at his apartment, Kibum finds himself driven to his office by his boyfriend. They are going to work together today. And it happens to be in his office.

The whole employees of Kim Energy Co. are staring as their boss walks in arm in arm with the other boss. Jonghyun sends smiles to everyone staring at them while Kibum simply ignores them and keeping a straight face.

Once they get into the lift, Jonghyun sends him an amused stare.

“What’s with that cold attitude?”

Kibum shrugs. “So that they won’t think I’m an easy boss.”

Jonghyun laughs, reaching over to pinch his cheek. “Silly.”

They get into Kibum’s office and Jonghyun looks around with a smile.

“Nice office. Too small though. And a bit dull.”

Kibum pouts. “I’m sorry I didn’t have time to decorate it as workloads were dumped on me the moment someone announced the joined event.”

Jonghyun comes to hug him into his chest, “Sorry, but I’m not sorry. I just want to get you closer to me as soon as possible.”

Kibum nods against his chest, breathing in Jonghyun’s masculine scent. They hug each other for a moment without uttering any word.

“Hey, Jonghyun?”

“Mmh?”

“How about work?”

“It can wait a moment. I need to recharge my energy. You are the boss of Kim Energy here.”

Kibum scoffs. “Is that a pun? It’s so lame.”

Jonghyun squeezes him tightly. “I think it’s good though. My friend taught me that.”

“Then you have a lame friend.”

“I will bring you to meet him someday. He is one funny guy despite being a successful man.”

Kibum nods. “Let’s work. I want to go home early.”

 

 

 

 

Work. Yes, work.

Kibum reads the numbers on the papers, while bent over the desk with huge cock fucking him open.

“A-And! And the return on- on investment w-will be- Jonghyun, ah!”

“Will be what?” Jonghyun asks, bucking into the tight heat.

Kibum clutches onto his desk, eyes trying to focus on the numbers printed on the paper works. How come they do this? One moment he is reciting numbers and possibilities of profit, the next moment he has his pants down on his ankles and his boyfriend deep inside of him.

“…w-will be good in the fu- future.” He pants, gasping when the cock thrusts against his sweet spot.

Jonghyun chuckles, spanking his ass.

“I have told you that you look sexy when you talk all business. Baby, you are making me so hard all the time.”

Kibum mewls, “D-Daddy, f-faster!”

“Are you commanding me, baby?” Jonghyun stops thrusting and lets his throbbing cock stills inside of him. Kibum sobs, it’s so good why would he stops?

“No! Please, daddy! P-Please faster.”

Jonghyun grips onto his hips while continuing to pump into him. Kibum gasps and mewls against the desk, papers all forgotten while enjoying being pounded mercilessly.

“My baby is such a good worker. This is a gift for you.” Jonghyun chuckles while moving his hips forward and backward, his eyes locked onto the sight of his cock driving in and dragging out of that tight entrance.

Kibum moans, nodding his head. “Yes, daddy…”

After rounds of slow teasing pace and mind blowing pace, Kibum comes onto the desk. He slumps down breathlessly while Jonghyun finishes inside of him with a satisfied groan leaving his lips.

The older male hugs him to his chest and he sits back down onto the leather seat. Kibum huffs for breathe, clutching onto his boyfriend’s arms around him.

“Office sex is so kinky. I like it.” He comments, pulling a laugh from Jonghyun.

“My baby is a kinky little one, eh?”

“Yeah. Daddy taught me the best.” Kibum banters back, but moaning in surrender when Jonghyun humps his cock in him.

“Don’t. We need to finish this.” Kibum whines, protesting because they really need to finish this work and they can go fuck on any surface they could get their hands on at home.

Jonghyun kisses his lips softly, nibbling on the flesh. “Okay. Get up or I can get hard again.”

Kibum hisses as he sits up from the limp cock, feeling the cum trailing out. Jonghyun scoops the liquid and pushing it back in, making him whine in embarrassment.

“Jonghyun!”

“Why? You better not waste any milk, baby.”

Kibum huffs, his face red and he zips up his pants without saying anything else. Jonghyun is laughing his ass off.

 

 

 

 

 

“Who are we meeting again?” Jonghyun asks, snuggling into his neck. Kibum pats his boyfriend’s fluffy hair because poor him for working until late last night.

“My friend, Minho. You remember him, right?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun yawns, hugging him tight, “that Choi kid, right?”

“Yes. Ah, there he is. And he is with someone?”

Minho comes into the café, with a young looking male walking behind him. Kibum stares questioningly and his friend has the biggest smile on his face.

“Hey, Kibum! And Kibum’s boyfriend!” He greets.

Jonghyun nods his head to acknowledge him.

“Hey, frog. Who’s this with you?”

Minho ponders for a moment, but the male grins. “Hello, I’m Taemin! I’m his sweet baby!”

Kibum has his eyes wide open. Jonghyun chokes onto his coffee.

“Taemin?!” Jonghyun utters in disbelief. Three pairs of eyes locked onto him questioningly.

“You know me?” The male asks.

“You are Lee Taemin? Fuck. Jinki is looking for you everywhere!”

The Taemin guy sends an innocent smile. “Tell him I don’t want to meet him!”

Jonghyun gulps. “It’s too late because fate says different.” He says while staring at the spot behind Minho.

Everyone is looking to where he is looking. And a male is standing there in annoyance.

“You brat! How long are you going to make me take care of you?” The male asks, towering over Taemin.

“Uh, Jinki hyung, I-I can explain!”

Minho blinks in confusion.

Kibum glances at his boyfriend, “Who’s that?”

“That’s my lame friend, Jinki. And that’s his little brother, Taemin. They are heirs of Lee Mart.”

Both Kibum and Minho shriek, “Lee Mart?! That’s the biggest company in Asia!!!”

“You are going home with me!” Jinki hisses.

Taemin shakes his head, “No! You can’t take me away from my boyfriend!” He clutches onto Minho’s arm.

“What?!” Jinki shouts.

Minho stutters for words. Kibum watches the drama in excitement while Jonghyun simply snuggles sleepily into his shoulder.

Drama is sweet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for the 2min part, you would like to wait until it's posted (or you can check my AFF or LJ). Heheh, surprise!! I'm thankful that so many people want to read this oneshot so I'm posting a bonus chapter where everything leads to 2min which some of you have asked for. I haven't written 2min in like 3 years so don't expect too much huehehe
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! I'm really happy that lots of people like and enjoy this! Comments will be very, very much appreciated and will make me very happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my internship has not finished yet but I want to finish this oneshot for you guys. I haven't written something like this for like a year.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. lol


End file.
